


I'm the Shitbird

by CursedFiction



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Possible Crossover, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedFiction/pseuds/CursedFiction
Summary: When people die, no one knows what exactly happens to them, unfortunately to me, when I died, I became something I didn't like.I still don't know if I got a good second chance.Because not only I was apparently stuck on a literal zombie world, as I was in Ben's fucking body.That's fucking stupid.
Kudos: 6





	I'm the Shitbird

Today is a special day, but in the worse situation possible.

I died, or I believe so.

Run over by a car that was being chased by the police, if my mind is to be truthful.

But even that is sketchy, considering that right now, I was in a classroom.

Not mine, of course, at least I believe this isn't my classroom, because I don't recognize anyone here.

I raise my hand and ask the teacher if I may go to the bathroom, thankfully he let's me without any questions.

As I get there, apparently my sense of direction brought me here even though I don't recognize the layout, I went to clean my face, perhaps some cold water would make it work.

And it was that moment I saw that I wasn't myself anymore.

A thing that I left hidden, for I had no reason to talk about it, is that I am a zombie fan boy.

So when I recognized the Shit bird that is Ben Paul, I realized.

I somehow went from fuck up to Major Fuck up.

This would suck balls. 


End file.
